


The Visit

by konura, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drama, Intimacy, Knifeplay, Other, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Однажды вечером перед ужином старые знакомые незапланированно встречаются, чтобы обсудить один смертельно важный вопрос.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed
Series: Внеконкурс [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811
Kudos: 5





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** The Visit  
>  **Автор:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Бета:** WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020  
>  **Размер:** драббл, ±560 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Коннор RK800, Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** пре-ксенофилия  
>  **Жанр:** бондиана, нуар  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, ООС, knife play, андроид без человеческой внешности, машинный Коннор  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Однажды вечером перед ужином старые знакомые незапланированно встречаются, чтобы обсудить один смертельно важный вопрос.  
>  **Примечание:** источник вдохновения: Unloved — Tell Mama  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

ㅤㅤВ доме Агента Грида повисла тишина. Он пятился назад, пока не уткнулся поясницей в столешницу у раковины.  
ㅤㅤ— Я не человек, — тихо проговорил Агент 51, идя на него и подбирая со стола кухонный нож, оставленный за приготовлением ужина в сумрачном освещении. — Я не могу быть мужчиной. Я не могу быть женщиной. Я никто и ничто.  
ㅤㅤ— Я знаю, — хрипло отозвался Агент Грид, не отнимая взгляда от чёрной, завораживающе мерцающей фигуры. Их связывало больше, чем противоборство друг другу. Нечто больше, чем человеческий интерес.  
ㅤㅤ _Нечеловеческий_.  
ㅤㅤ— Я всего лишь... машина.  
ㅤㅤС каждым шагом. Всё ближе. И ближе.  
ㅤㅤ _Неразумный_.  
ㅤㅤ— Я не чувствую ни зависти, ни жалости к тебе. — Агент 51 растянул свои синтетические губы в полуулыбке. — Особенно к тебе. И это... — Его рука с ножом поднялась. Острый конец лезвия уткнулся в край майки на чужой рельефной колкой груди. — ...меня радует... — В ощутимом, но не давящем прикосновении лезвие заскользило вниз. Медленно. Изнуряюще.  
ㅤㅤАгент Грид подался назад — но лишь сильнее открылся.  
ㅤㅤ— Потому что тогда. — Лезвие опустилось к напряжённому животу, и Агент 51 только шире, благосклонно, лукаво улыбнулся, вместе с Гридом смотря за ускользающим ножом. — Однажды я смогу убить тебя…  
ㅤㅤКончик уткнулся в пряжку ремня.  
ㅤㅤ— ...Почему не сейчас? — со спёртыми дыханием спросил Грид и облизал сухой рот, ощущая на том уровне нечто странное, необъяснимое... томящееся, и поднял глаза на нависающего над ним Агента 51, тут же попадаясь в ловушку искрящихся золотым перламутром глаз.  
ㅤㅤ— Я хочу насладиться этим. Насколько это возможно для машины.  
ㅤㅤЧёрное лицо андроида замерло в нескольких сантиметрах, а разделочный нож уткнулся куда-то в дорожку волос над пахом.  
ㅤㅤ— Я не испытываю жалости к тебе, и это делает меня бесконечно, неимоверно... _счастливым_. Меня это _радует_.  
ㅤㅤОн засёк резкое и сильное повышение температуры во всём теле взмокшего и всё же не напуганного, а взбудораженного Агента Грида. Под его руками любая кухонная утварь, но он не двигался. Не отпирался. Не сопротивлялся. Теряясь в странных ощущениях, которые едва ли одна другая машина в мире способна испытывать, Агент 51 позволял этим волнам омывать его искусственное сознание, окутывать как можно дальше от реальности за стенами этого дома. Отчего веки медленно опускались. Он знал, как сильно нужно надавить, чтобы проткнуть такую хрупкую, мягкую человеческую плоть, где расположены органы... и не давил. Знал, как жадно, пьяно, вымученно смотрел на его лицо Агент Грид.  
ㅤㅤ— Тогда и я рад тоже, — с осторожной неуверенностью отозвался он и сглотнул наконец.  
ㅤㅤМышцы живота подрагивали от любого мельчайшего движения, несмотря на майку. Его дыхание участилось, слегка сбивалось. Он крупно вздрогнул, когда кончик ножа надавил на спрятанную молнию джинсов, и почувствовал то, что обычный человек не должен чувствовать в такой ситуации. На лице андроида показалось нечто похожее на потаённое изумление, интерес и радость.  
ㅤㅤГрид свёл брови, опустив пристальный, настороженный взгляд окончательно вниз и напрягаясь в такой волнующей близости.  
ㅤㅤ— Но не сейчас.  
ㅤㅤ— Не сейчас, — повторив, покивал отрицательно Агент 51, открывая глаза. В сумрачном освещении его зрачки светились слишком ярко, неестественно и по-животному хищно. К его скуле потянулась ладонь. Его рука совсем опустилась. Он сделал лицо, словно заключительно выдохнул, и не дал к себе прикоснуться, подался назад.  
ㅤㅤ— Однажды я сделаю это, — сказал низкий машинный голос. — До того момента, пожалуйста, не дай себя убить другому.  
ㅤㅤАгент склонил голову в странной заботливой интонации.  
ㅤㅤ— Не дам, — с пугающей уверенностью без раздумья ответил Агент Грид.

ㅤㅤ ** _Обещаю_**.


End file.
